


Laughter and Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Laughter and Love

Sam walked in their house, carrying their girlfriend, hoping that she didn’t get roused by a loud noise. The house was rarely quiet, thanks to the last member of their relationship- Gabriel. He glanced down at Donna, smiling softly to himself at how peaceful she looked asleep. Her blonde hair was slightly tousled from nodding off in the car, her eyelashes resting gently on her light pink cheeks, and her lips slightly parted.

“Is that my two lovers I hear?” Gabriel yelled as he walked towards them from the kitchen.

Donna muttered something in her sleep, burrowing further into Sam’s chest. “Shhhh!” He hissed at their boyfriend. “You know what it took for me to get her out of that damn office?” He said quietly. “She’s barely slept the past few days. She’s been working this murder case, and she’s wearing herself thin.” While he was thankful she wasn’t out in the field anymore, her wanting to feel useful wasn’t going well.

Gabriel held up his hands. “Bite my head off, will you?” He sighed. “So sue me for being excited for you two getting home. Barely seen either of you.”

Sam’s face softened at that. “Let me get her tucked in, then I’ll come have a drink with you.” He smiled gently. “Promise.”

“At least one of you two yahoos can drink with me.” He teased as Sam walked towards the stairs. “Father knows she can’t for awhile.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

“Sammy?” Donna yawned as he pulled the blanket up over her.

He kissed her forehead. “You’re exhausted. Get some sleep. We’ll be up after a couple drinks, okay?” When she went to move, he gave her a stern look. “I will tie you to this bed, Donna.” He half threatened. “You’re 4 months pregnant, and you’re working like you’re not. Get some rest. Please.” He pleaded gently.

She gave him a sleepy smile and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” She agreed, her accent thicker than usual from being so tired. “Love ya.”

“Love you, too.” He whispered, although she was back asleep.

* * *

Coming back downstairs, Sam rolled his shoulders and followed the sound of Gabriel’s whistling. Finding him stretched out on the couch, Sam smiled. His leg was against the back, his back against an arm of the couch, and his other leg bent so his foot was on the floor. “Thought you’d like to get comfy, sweetcheeks.” Gabriel grinned at the tall man.

“Yes, yes, I would.” Sam chuckled, sitting between Gabe’s legs and leaning his back against his boyfriend’s chest. “Tomorrow is another long day.” He sighed after he was handed his beer. “I can’t wait until this merger is over with.” He took a swig of his drink, licking his lips after. “I hate being so worn out.”

Gabriel wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulders, his hand resting on his chest. “We understand, don’t worry.” He assured him. “Just means when you’re here, we love it even more.”

Sam smiled softly. “I look forward to coming home like you wouldn’t believe.” He sighed. “My loving boyfriend and glowing girlfriend.”

“Hormonal at times, too.” Gabe said teasingly. “The other day she chewed me out and her accent was so thick that I didn’t know how to react.” He all but whined. “Should I be turned on? Should I feel bad? Should I tell her how much I love it?”

Shifting, he looked up. “And what was she chewing you out for?” He asked, curious.

He shrugged. “I ate the last of the Nutter Butters.” He said shyly.

“How dare you?” He gasped dramatically, but playfully.

“I know! I snapped her up enough Nutter Butters that she started crying about it and then it was a whole nother deal.” He shrugged. “Our kids will be with it, all of them.”

He raised an eyebrow. “All of them? How many do you think she’d want?”

Gabriel thought. “Four is a good number. Nice and even.” He mused. “All depends on if this kid takes after me or not.” He grinned. “Kinda hoping they do. And I wish she would let me tell us what it is!”

“We find out soon!” Sam reminded him. “And then you can run around here yelling how you knew all along.” He teased.

“It’ll be a good day.” He agreed.

* * *

Gabriel wound up carrying Sam to bed an hour later, the sight was rather comical. Sam was quite a bit taller than Gabriel, but that meant nothing. His weight was nothing to the archangel. Not that he was ‘allowed’ to use his powers a lot. Donna liked working for things, always had. When they had all moved in together, it rubbed off on him. She would pout for him to at least try things the human way.

Setting the tall man on the bed, Gabriel snapped Sam into his favorite lounge pants and pulled off his shirt before crawling in on the other side of Donna. Leaning on his elbow for a moment, he watched his sleeping lovers. He didn’t need to sleep, but that didn’t keep him from enjoying holding them at night.


End file.
